The present invention relates to a vehicle door comprising an outer waall, an inner wall and an equipment carrier which is arranged between the outer and inner walls and, before the outer and inner walls are brought together, can be provided with further door parts, especially a window lifting actuation means, and which serves as a fasatening base for at least two door hinges and for at least one door mounted latch arrangement nactuablel by means of a door lock and interacting with a corresponding frame mounted latch arrangement of the vehicle. If appropriate, a window frame can also be assigned to the vehicle door. Such a door is hereinafter referred to as of the kind described.
A vehicle door of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 3,402,135. The equipment carrier is in the form of a carrier plate which is part ofo a stiffening box, to which the outer wall and the inner wall can be attached. Although a carrier plate of this type makes it possible for builtin equipment parts to be largely preassembled, complex process steps involving a high outlay are necessary in order to produce the carrier plate and, in particular, the associated stiffening box.
The object of the present invention is to proide a vehicle door of the kind described, in which the equipment carrier, whilst having high rigidity and effective protection against collision forces, can be produced simply and consequently under economically favourable conditions, that is to say in a cost saving way. A broader object will be to make the equipment carrier sa light as possible as the result of an appropriate choice of the material and its use, and to combine with one another further door parts, such as, for example, a window frame or parts of this, or at least make it possible to assemble them in a simple way.